


missing him is dark gray, all alone

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no mattter how much you try to deny it<br/>he's not coming back</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing him is dark gray, all alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've hit a bit of a dry spell, but this is the first of two I wrote in an hour and a half, so I may be coming out of it!  
> My post-Endgame Artemis feels decided to combine with my residual Wally feels, so... yeah.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title comes from the song "Red" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this poem.

your life kind of sucks right now  
you may not be  
' _dead_ '  
you still _feel_ like you're dead inside, though  
but whether you wish to admit it or not  
Wally _is_  
you wish this is just some nightmare  
or maybe some really mean,  
really **not** funny prank  
but no matter how much you try to deny it  
 _he's dead_  
he's not coming back  
(you know)  
[if Dick had wanted to fake one last death]  
{you'd've been perfectly fine with that}  
you just want things back to normal  
you want your life back  
you want _him_ back  
you just want everything back to the way it was before  
back before the world chewed you all up and spit you back out  
and no one could tell but you  
before you fell apart  
(even though)  
[just looking at you]  
{you're _just_ put together enough}  
(for everyone to think)  
[you're]  
{perfectly}  
(fine)  
[even]  
{though}  
(you're)  
[anything]  
 _{but}_


End file.
